The More Your Feelings Get
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Sequel to "Feelings Get Stronger". Two months have passed since the incident with Tori's ex-boyfriend. She and Noel are finally a couple and are very happy. But -A threatens their relationship and Josh comes back when he is released from juvie. Will they get through this? Noel/OC. Rated T but might be changed to M.
1. Two Months Later

Two months have passed with the incident with Victoria Jennings' ex-boyfriend, Josh and it has been two months since her and Noel Kahn officially became a couple. Tori was at home doing homework. Her parents were out of town and she was home by herself...well not completely. Her brother was watching her but he was at school.

She was hoping Noel or one of her friends would come over due to the fact that she was lonely. Just then she heard someone knocking on her door. She put her pencil and sighed. The door continued to knock and she opened it. Spener Hastings was standing right there.

"Hey, Spencer." Tori said to her best friend.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ummm...sure. Come in." Spencer stepped into her home. Tori and her walked into the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Tori asked her.

"It's about Noel."

"What about him? I thought you-"

"I do like you and Noel as a couple. It's just that...

"Just what?"

"I'm just worried that he is going to you. But not the way, Josh did." Tori stayed silent as Spencer had mentioned Josh. It had been two months since he had raped and abused her repeatedly. He was now in juvie as far from her as possible.

"Tor?"

"He's not going to hurt me emtionally and/or physically."

"Alright."

"I'm just worried that if Josh gets out-"

"He won't get out of juvie."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks, Spence." They hugged tightly.


	2. Movie Date

The next day, Tori was at her locker and she was putting on her makeup. She saw her boyfriend approaching to her.

"Tori." She saw him and finished her makeup and closed her locker as soon as her boyfriend walked up and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" Noel asked her.

"Maybe," she said to him. He smiled widely at her. He felt happy with her relationship now that they were dating and in love. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again but with more passion than before.

Tori felt safe around him and she was happy that he liked her the way she did. The bell rang for class and Noel put an arm around her smiling.

"Let me take you to class." Noel said.

"Okay." Noel took her to her first class…Chemistry. Noel kissed her passionately before he had to go to his class…English.

"I love you." Noel said to her.

"I love you too." she said.

* * *

That night, Tori was putting very random movies. She had over 500 movies by genre. She heard the door knocking. She smiled as she soon as she went over to the door and opened it and there he was. Noel. He smiled and kissed her with passion.

"Hey, beautiful." he said. Tori grabbed Noel's hand and had lead him to the living room. Noel saw the stack of DVDs on the coffee table.

"Don't you think you have too many movies?"

"Is it too much?" Tori asked her boyfriend.

"No...it's not."

"Then, what is it?"

"Nothing." he argued and then kissed her softly. He saw the movie _The Avengers_.

"Do you wanna watch that?" Tori asked.

"You know I want to." he said as he kissed her nose making his girlfriend blush. He put the DVD in and they sat down the couch cuddling together. Tori laid her head against his chest.

"I love you, Noel." Noel smiled at Tori's comment and kissed her softly.

"I love you too., Tori."


	3. The Return of Josh

Tori was at her locker and she saw the girls rushing towards her. She was looking at them with a concerned look on her face. _What the hell is going on? _she thought to herself.

"Guys...what's going on?"

"Uhhh..." the girls were unsure what to say. They had recently found out that Josh was released from juvie and he was coming to Rosewood High School. The police came by and students were looking at them and...Josh. Tori's stuff dropped out of her hands now realizing she needed Noel. Josh looked at her direction and smirked at her. Her phone rang and it was a text from -A.

**Don't worry, Tori. I'll make sure that Josh comes near you. Noel won't be yours for long - A.**

Noel walked away from his friends and held Tori tightly. Tori pushed Noel away and ran. Noel sighed and ran after her.

"Tor..." Tori was curled up into a ball and Noel came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Noel...I'm scared."

"Babe, everything's going to be alright. I'll protect you no matter."

"Don't leave me."

"I promise I won't leave you. Josh is nothing but a jackass." Noel continued to hugged her tightly. He comforted her whispering into her ear.

* * *

After school, Tori was with Noel as they were doing homework together. He reached for her hand and held it tightly squeezing it. They started making out after having a moment together. Her mom came home from work.

"Tori, I'm home." Liza said. Tori pulled away from her boyfriend.

"In here!" Liza came in and saw Noel too.

"Hello, Noel."

"Mrs. Jennings, how are you?"

"Fine...expect I got a call from your school. Josh enrolled there." Tori just sat there with Noel's arms around her.

"Yeah. He did." Noel said.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really. He just came by with the police and he is now on the damn football team. With me." he grunted. "He's in some of our classes too."

"Do you want me and your father come by?"

"No, I have Noel and the girls."

"Okay. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure."


	4. I Need You

Tori was at the Brew one night. She looked up and saw Josh. She wanted Noel so bad wanting him to protect her. She got up and left but Josh followed her. He grabbed her and dragged her to his car. She started to become scared of him trying to back away from her ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Josh?"

"You." he said stroking her hair. Tori pushed him away and he got angry. He slapped her hard across the face. "Bitch. Noel is not going to save you now." Tori backed away and Josh knocked her out. He took her to a motel.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Tori woke up and saw a shirtless Josh. He leaned over and kissed her multiple times. She screamed loudly. Josh got angry and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up, whore!"

"Let me go." Tori growled.

"No." Josh heard footsteps and he growled. He took off her clothes and tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Don't move." Josh went downstairs and Tori saw her phone. She grabbed it from her purse and she called Noel. After the third ring, someone picked up.

_"Hey, Tori. What's up?"_

"Noel..."

_"Tori, what's wrong?"_

"Josh...he...he raped me."

_"Baby, where are you?"_

"I think I'm at his house."

_"I will be right over." _He hung up and grabbed his car keys driving off. Tori put her phone back in her purse before Josh came back.

"I'm back, gorgeous." He kissed her again and heard a car stopping by. "Who's here?"

"No one." Tori lied.

"Let me guess...your boyfriend." Josh said to her. Noel stepped into the house quietly. _I'm coming for you, Tori. _Noel thought. Josh pushed her against the wall. Noel ran upstairs and tackled Josh to the ground. Noel wrapped his arms around her.

"Noel..."

"Baby, I'm so sorry that I was here sooner." He kissed her forehead and took her to his house.


End file.
